


Bedtime Fluff

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry settles his son to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind 

Harry smiled as he watched his six month old son Caden fighting to stay awake, 'just as stubborn as your father' Harry thought fondly as he continued to rock his infant son in his arms. As if the thought had conjured him Severus walked in to the nursery "Still not settled love?" Asked Severus as he made his way towards the pair "No, he's a little fussy this evening" whispered Harry before placing a kiss on his husbands lips, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry ensconcing Caden between them "There really are no words for just how much I love you both" whispered Severus softly his eyes never leaving his son's face, Harry looked at his husband with wet shining eyes "Nor I you. Come on love, let's get Caden settled then we can go to bed"   
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review:)


End file.
